


Me Me Don’t Know How To Make A Cool Title

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absolute electric gay, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Fuckin shocky boy, Gay Will Byers, I guess???, Local Gay Doesn’t Know How To Use Powers: Asks Boyfriend For Help, Modern AU, Uhhh FUCK dude they gay, Will can like !! Electrocute shit, Will has Powers, idk how to write lol, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Will has trouble with controlling his powers, and he knows exactly who to confide in. They might not be the best person to confront, but hey, love makes you do stupid things, right?(Does this even make any sense?? Fuck I can’t write lmao)





	Me Me Don’t Know How To Make A Cool Title

‘hey mike, could you come over maybe? i’m having problems with my powers again and i could use some support,,,’ 

Will sent that text only 10 minutes ago, and Mike was already here. This is awfully confusing, because Mike’s house is a good 15 minutes away- another 2 minutes would be added because of the rain pouring down outside, but that’s not what’s on Will’s mind right now. 

The only thing on Will’s mind was his ability to manipulate electricity- and how to control said ability. And he’d called up probably the least qualified person to do so. God rest his soul.

“So.. what do you mean by ‘problems with your powers’? Like, in specifics?” Mike asked gently, snapping Will out of his thoughts. “Oh- Well, I can’t control them super well.. like, whenever I touch any lamps or lights, they go completely nuts without me doing anything! Just watch.” Will then walked over to a lamp, only meaning to turn it off. Instead, the lamp flickered on and off wildly without Will even touching it until the bulb shorted out. 

“..Oh. That’s what you meant.” Mike stated, eyes staring wildly at the now shorted out lamp and its respective bulb. Will sighed and walked back over to his boyfriend, wiping the small amount of blood dripping from his nose as a result of the unintentional use of his powers.   
“You used to date El, you have to know something about how to control this.” Will said, staring up at his boyfriend desperately. He would have asked El directly, had she not been out on a shopping trip with his mother.   
“I- Uh- Well..” Mike contemplated his options.  
Option 1- Tell Will the truth and disappoint him.  
Option 2- Lie to his face and get electrocuted.  
Option 3- Try to help even though you have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.  
Mike could not say no to the face Will was giving him. He chooses Door #3.

“Well, the key to controlling something like this is probably... uhm.. staying calm! Yes, that’s it, you’ve gotta stay calm and your powers won’t fuck up your house.” Mike stated proudly. Will sighed and nodded. “That sounds like it should work.. actually staying calm is the hard part.” Mike internally cringed at the way Will said that, partly because he knew how hard it was. Ever since he was taken to the Upside Down, Will’s been an anxious mess. The Mind Flayer incident did not help with that either. 

Mike moved closer to Will and cupped his face in his hands. Fuck, he could stare at Will’s face forever. “Hey.. I can help you with that. I might not know shit about your super powers, but I do know shit about _you_.” Will couldn’t help but smile at this statement. Mike did know him well, mostly from being his best friend for most of his life and partly from being his boyfriend of almost a year. And along with this knowledge, came knowing just how to calm Will down.

Mike sat down on the floor, followed by Will. He removed his hands from Will’s face, opting to hold his hands instead. “Okay. Just.. focus on me, okay? Focus on my voice..” Mike did not realize how hard it would be to keep Will calm if Will wasn’t already screaming or crying or both. But, he would do it in the name of love. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes, squeezing Mike’s hands gently. Mike watched Will’s face carefully, both out of admiration and worry. He admired the beauty marks and moles gracing Will’s face with a silent smile. God, did he want to kiss them right about now. But, Will’s focusing on.. whatever he’s imagining, so he can’t. Not yet. 

Will has found himself in his own personal Hell once again. His thoughts. All he hears is the voices of bullies, of his father, of the technicians of the lab. He hears the insults and slurs hurled at him daily, the battering at home, the beeping of the heart rate monitor, the clicking and gurgling of the Upside Down’s monsters. Will’s thoughts are not a fun place.

The lights all around them begin to flicker. The TV turns itself on, and the channels change rapidly. Mike’s plan has completely backfired. The rain pours loudly outside, adding to the noise of the TV and the clicking lights, adding to the noise in Will’s head that’s screaming out for him to run,  
“Will..?”  
run,   
“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”   
RUN,   
“Wake up, come on, wake up-“  
GO-

And the lights shatter with a loud crash as Will  
jolts back to reality, Mike’s hands still clutching his shoulders. He looks around him quietly, seeing the shattered lights and the darkness all around them. “I-I.. I did this..? I’m.. I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to..” Will says shakily, turning back to Mike. He was completely mortified, he’d shown himself as a wreck to Mike and now Mike would leave him and-  
“Hey, it’s alright, everyone makes mistakes, honey.” Mike squeezes Will’s hands, not giving him the time to finish his internal monologue. “I- But-“  
“No buts! You didn’t do anything wrong, Will, you just don’t know how to control your powers yet. It isn’t your fault.” Mike continues trying to comfort Will in vain. “Mike.. I just broke every light in my house. This is my fault. I should know how to control this- they’re my powers, for Christ’s sake! I-I should’ve just stayed in the Upside Down, where I can’t ruin things..” Will could feel himself tearing up. He internally cursed himself for crying.   
“Will.. it’s okay, c’mere, it’s not your fault..” Mike pulls Will into his arms and holds him tight, trying to make him feel as secure and safe as possible. Will was done protesting Mike’s affections and began to cry openly, hiccuping and whimpering into his shoulder. The storm seemed to worsen outside, the thunder clapping and shaking the air around it. Mike slowly rocked Will back and forth to try and calm him down, and with time, it worked. Will was soon calmed down and loosely clinging to Mike in the dark, exhausted from his crying and use of his powers. Mike pulled away for a moment to wipe away his lover’s tears and nose blood.  
“I love you, Will.” He said quietly, kissing the other’s nose. Will smiled in return. “I love you too, _Mikey_..” Mike’s entire face turned red with the nickname. Will always knew exactly when got him flustered like that. Will laughed tiredly at Mike’s red face before resting his head back on Mike’s shoulder and falling asleep soundly. How Mike was going to explain the broken lights, he has no idea. All that mattered to him right then was Will sleeping peacefully. Crazy how love makes you think like that.

**Author's Note:**

> oh fuck man you finished it!!!!! i don’t actually like. Write but i have lots of ideas and since i don’t have money to commission ppl for writing i’ll just write it myselfs!!! thanks for sticking around :)


End file.
